plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Colossal Fossils
Colossal Fossils, a.k.a. Set 3, is the third set of cards introduced in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes on October 9, 2017. It includes 50 new cards, along with new traits and abilities, as well as new Daily Challenges. Like its name entails, it is prehistoric-themed. New traits *'Evolution': This trait allows you to play a Plant/Zombie with this trait on top of another Plant/Zombie to activate its Evolution ability, as well as in an empty lane like normal. * Untrickable: This trait makes the Plant/Zombie with this trait unaffected by the opposing side's Tricks, however they can still be affected by their own Tricks. *'Dino-Roar': This trait makes a Plant/Zombie with this trait activate its Dino-Roar ability every time a card is drawn or Conjured. New cards Plants Guardian Fighters: *Primal Potato Mine - When destroyed, do 3 damage to a Zombie here. *Blockbuster - Has the Bullseye trait. Its Plant Evolution ability destroys all Gravestones here and next door. *Three-Nut - When you play a Plant, that Plant's becomes 3 . *Tricarrotops - Has the Bullseye trait. Its Dino-Roar ability gives itself +1 /+1 . Tricks: *Grape Responsibility - Double a Plant's . Kabloom Fighters: *Puff-Shroom - Has the Team-Up trait. *Cro-Magnolia - Its Plant Evolution ability gives all Plants here and next door +2 . *Fireweed - When played on the Ground, make Hot Lava here. *Imitater - When you play a Plant, this transforms into a copy of that Plant. *Gloom-Shroom - Has the Bullseye trait. Its Mushroom Evolution ability deals 3 damage to Zombies here and next door. Mega-Grow Fighters: *Umbrella Leaf - Has the Team-Up trait. Other Plants here and next door are Untrickable. *Bamboozle - Its Plant Evolution ability draws two cards. *Split Pea - Before combat here, this does 1 damage to the Plant Hero. *Gatling Pea - Has the Double Strike trait. Its Pea Evolution ability makes it do a Bonus Attack. Tricks: *Grape Power - Double a Plant's . Gain a Grape Responsibility. Smarty Fighters: *Pear Pal - Has the Amphibious and Team-Up traits. *Tricorn - Attacks here and next door. Its Plant Evolution ability gives itself +2 . *Jelly Bean - This gets +1 /+1 when anything is bounced. Its Bean Evolution ability Bounces a Zombie. *Lima-Pleurodon - Has the Amphibious trait. Its Dino-Roar ability shuffles a Magic Beanstalk into the Plant Hero's deck. Tricks: *Grave Mistake - Bounce a Gravestone. Draw a card. Solar Fighters: *Kernel-Pult - Has the Team-Up trait. When played on Heights, a Zombie gets -1 /-1 . *Elderberry - Has the Strikethrough trait. Its Plant Evolution ability gives itself +3 . *Primal Sunflower - At the start of every turn, you get +1 . *Sunflower Seed - When destroyed, make a Sunflower here. *Cob Cannon - When played, Zombies here and next door get -1 /-1 . Its Team-Up Evolution ability destroys a Zombie. Zombies Beastly Fighters: *Haunting Ghost - Has the Amphibious trait. When played, a Plant gets -1 /-1 . *Primordial Cheese Shover - His Zombie Evolution ability destroys a Plant. *Ancient Vimpire - Has the Amphibious and Frenzy traits. When a Zombie with Frenzy destroys a Plant, that Zombie gets +2 /+2 . *Mondo Bronto - Has the Amphibious trait. Its Dino-Roar ability gives itself +1 /+1 and destroys all Plants in its lane. Tricks: *Extinction Event - A Plant gets -2 /-2 . All other copies of that Plant also get -2 /-2 . Brainy Fighters: *Copter Commando - Has no traits nor abilities. *Zom-Blob - Has the Bullseye trait. Its Zombie Evolution ability gives itself +1 for each Brain the Zombie Hero got this turn. *Parasol Zombie - Has the Untrickable trait. Zombies next door are Untrickable. *Gargantuar Mime - When a non-Mime Plant or Zombie does a Bonus Attack, this does a Bonus Attack. Tricks: *Evolutionary Leap - Transform a Zombie into a random Zombie that costs 1 more. Draw a card. Crazy Fighters: *Mystery Egg - At the start of the Zombie Tricks phase, this transforms into a random Zombie that costs 2 or less. *Gizzard Lizard - Its Zombie Evolution ability deals 2 damage to each Plant. *Quickdraw Con Man - Has the Bullseye trait. When the Plant Hero draws a card, do 1 damage to them. *Tankylosaurus - Its Dino-Roar ability deals 2 damage to a random Plant or the Plant Hero. Tricks: *Sugary Treat - A Zombie gets +3 /+1 . Hearty Fighters: *Zombie Middle Manager - This gets +1 when another Professional gets hurt. When played, Conjure a Professional. *Primeval Yeti - Its Zombie Evolution ability gives all Zombies +2 /+2 . *Jurassic Fossilhead - Has the Untrickable trait. Its Professional Evolution ability gives itself +3 /+3 . *Stompadon - Its Dino-Roar ability gives all Zombies in the Zombie Hero's hand +1 /+1 . Tricks: *Healthy Treat - A Zombie gets +1 /+3 . Sneaky *Swabbie - Has the Amphibious trait. *Blowgun Imp - Has the Deadly and Strikethrough traits. Its Zombie Evolution ability Bounces a Plant. *Cursed Gargolith - Has the Gravestone trait. At the end of every turn, all Gargantuars hide in Gravestones. *Zombot Aerostatic Gondola - Has the Amphibious trait. When this does damage, this moves to a random lane and leaves behind a random Zombie. Tricks: *Barrel of Barrels - A Zombie becomes Deadly. Conjure a Barrel. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes